Finding Home
by amethyst-rose
Summary: It's been called the storm of the century by Muggles and Wizards alike, and Ginny Weasley is beginning to understand what it means to be indebted to the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first story by Twinly Productions. Book One – Finding Home.

All you read is a collaboration of writing between & The-Darkness-Befalls. Obviously all that you recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.

A big thank you to ABitOfBlack for being our fantastic beta for this chapter.

xxXXxx

Book One; Chapter One.

xxXXxx

Her last assignment had run late and did little to sate her worries about the encroaching storm, but when she had left the flat her fears were calmed. The night was quiet, the wind a silent but chilling breeze. It seemed a reprieve from the hustle and bustle of her busy day and a break before the loud rambunctiousness of her ancestral home. She loved the Burrow and her job, but there was a streak in her that craved a simple silence.

She smiled and took a deep breath before walking down the road that would eventually bring her to the Leaky Cauldron. Madam Malkins was open late for the holiday and she knew there was a set of robes she'd been eyeing for weeks hanging in the back. It paid to work for a paper that put the premier of wizard clothing in a good light.

Most of all, she was looking forward to a long, quiet walk by herself in the brisk winter air. She loved walking and always had. Since she was a child, taking walks with Charlie when he still lived with them and later George. Of course, those walks had taken place ages ago, but reminded her of a time before. Before, well, that didn't matter now.

The streets were eerily empty. Perhaps the masses had locked themselves inside for the impending storm or perhaps they'd left long before she had. She continued to walk in silence, mostly staring at the ground and revelling in her thoughts.

Before long, she found herself at The Leaky Cauldron. The shop's windows were boarded, but the sign on the door proclaimed that it was still open to pub customers. She knew Hannah was likely to let patrons sleep upstairs should the storm actually hit, but she also knew Hannah wasn't about to keep the bar open once her fiancée came to get her for Christmas with his grandmother.

She pushed open the door and smiled at Neville, who was already patiently waiting in a chair as Hannah locked up. Ginny waved at the couple and continued to the back alley. She tapped the bricks and smiled as they opened the passage to Diagon Alley. The bulk of the stores were marked with "closed", including her brother's joke shop. It was to be expected, given that it was just after sunset on Christmas Eve. Flourish and Blotts was still open and Gringotts, but she was headed for a shop that was often full of clothes she had to restrain herself from buying. She had a little jump in her step as she walked to Madam Malkin's, smiling happily at anyone who walked by.

Ginny rounded the corner and entered the shop; waving a quick hello to Madam Malkin and heading straight to the rack that contained the robes she wanted. Within minutes that particular set had been located as well as several others to try on. Ginny was just getting back into her own robes trying to decide which to purchase when the lights suddenly went out. She called out a questioning hello and waited for a reply; but there was only silence. 'Well, this is odd' she thought to herself whilst picking up the garments, surely they hadn't forgotten she was there? Exiting the change room she realised that they had indeed forgotten her. The door had been locked, the blinds pulled shut. "Just great" she muttered to herself, wondering how she was going to get out and to the Burrow on time.

'Alohamora' had not worked on the door, not that she really expected it to with the increase in security. Glancing around the shop she spied a window that had been left partially open, it would have to be her escape route. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill lay on the counter, Ginny decided to write a note explaining what happened; list the robes she was purchasing (after all she did come to the store for that reason) and a handful of galleons as payment. She shrunk the robes and placed them into her bag, pushed a small table in front of the window and scrambled out. With a soft thud Ginny landed rather ungracefully into a pile of snow. The weather had taken a turn, the snow was swirling, and the storm had set in.

As she pulled herself out of the pile of snow it dawned on her that the tip of her nose was barely visible; she needed to get to the apparation point quickly before the storm got any worse. 'If the apparation wards weren't in place I could be at the Burrow in the warmth now,' she thought to herself grimly. Since the war Diagon Alley had been placed under strict wards to ensure the safety of all who visited.

Ginny stumbled through the snow with her cloak pulled tight; it was a fruitless attempt to block out the cold. After a short while she stopped and tried to look around, but nothing was recognisable; she was lost. "Damn it, how the ruddy hell could I get lost?" she huffed. After a few moments thought she continued in the direction she was heading until she tripped over unceremoniously. Dragging herself out of the snow and straightening her robes for the second time that day she realised her wand was missing from her pocket. She dropped to her knees and began feeling around the snow for it.

"You alright there?" she heard a masculine voice ask. She glanced around and saw a figure in a black cloak appear to her right.

"No, I dropped my wand in the damn snow" she replied, frustrated.

"Accio, wand!" he commanded and her wand flew into his hand. "Here" He said as he passed it to her.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"What are you doing out in this storm? It's meant to be the worst in five years. Come inside and get warmed up."

"I really have to be somewhere though…"

"The apparation point is closed because of the storm; you're stuck 'til it clears."

"Oh, okay," she muttered and followed him into what turned out to be a store. She surveyed the shelves in awe; they were lined with books, parchment and the most delicate and intricate looking quills she had ever seen. It was then she turned and cast her eyes upon her knight in shining armour, the realisation of who he was hitting her like a brick. It was one of the last wizards she would have expected.

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

My lovely co-writer The-Darkness-Befalls and I would like to wish all our lovely readers a very Happy New Year & Hope you had a great Christmas/festive season.

We disclaim.

And without further ado, may we present Chapter 2.

xXx

Ginny's mind raced at a million miles an hour. Had he recognised her? Why did he help her? Was he the same arrogant git from Hogwarts? She knew he had switched sides and had played a vital part in taking down Voldemort, that the Malfoy family name was no longer respected, and for the last few years Draco hadn't been seen often at all. Now here he was—actually where were they?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her rescuer clearing his throat. She looked up to find him staring at her intently.

"Weasley?" he asked questioningly, without a single trace of malice.

She looked at him for a moment, weighing her options. The snow wasn't going to let up anytime soon and she didn't want to offend him and end up on the street again so she decided being civil would be best.

"Yes, Malfoy, it is. I'd prefer you use my first name. I do have one, you know" she replied with a slight smile.

Draco just nodded in response.

"I guess I should say thank you again for saving me out there... Can I ask you something?" she started, looking directly at him. Without waiting for an answer, she pressed on, "where are we?"

A slight look of apprehension flashed across his aristocratic features before he answered. "We are in my store, in Knockturn Alley."

"And you are here on Christmas Eve why? I didn't picture you as that much of a workaholic" she joked. If Ginny was at all concerned about being in Knockturn Alley she did not show it.

"I have an apartment above the store. It's convenient," he answered without hesitation.

"Oh"

Ginny pulled out her wand and muttered a drying spell on her hair and clothes; the next few minutes held a rather uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say or do. Ginny took the time to sneakily survey Draco; it had been so long since she'd seen him. His blond locks were tousled and cut short, his ice grey eyes were as captivating as ever and held hints of pain. He was taller then she remembered and more toned too. No one could deny the prince of Slytherin was attractive.

Without warning Draco stood up and gestured for the redhead to follow him. Presuming he was going to take her to his apartment, she followed him through the backdoor to a set of stairs.

If Ginny had learned anything this night, it was that life was very unexpected. It should have come as no surprise, given the strangeness of the night, that Draco Malfoy, despite the richness of his shop's wares, held little trophy within his own home. Surprises abounded here, it seemed, or perhaps she was so used to the wealth and arrogance of his school days that the lack thereof was shocking.

The room they arrived into was a quaint little sitting room, sparsely furnished with a small jarrah-looking coffee table and two aged-looking couches. Ginny sat down on the couch closest to her, staring down at her hands. She was nervous and suddenly filled with a shyness that she wasn't used to.

"Ginny, you can sleep in my bed if you want. I can sleep in here" he said quietly. She couldn't help but look up at him in blatant surprise.

"You know my name?" Really, as soon as she'd said it she knew it wasn't the thing she should have focused on. His offer to give up his bed should have been first. But something in the pit of her stomach fluttered when he said her name. Something she didn't want to dwell on, not now, not with him.

"Of course I know your name. I went to school with you for seven years. And you told me to use your name."

"You hated me for six years. I was a year under you" she whispered.

He winced at her words and sighed deeply; he knew once the next few words left his mouth that there would be no turning back. He would be drawn back into the past, drawn to explain the the things he had been trying to hide away from for so long.

"Hated is not exactly the word for it—disliked, maybe—but then again there was more to it than you would have been able to understand, Ginny. You didn't grow up the way I did. You didn't have a mad man's expectations to live up to. You didn't have to prove yourself to survive."

Draco waited for the outburst, the insults and accusations, but they never came. Ginny wasn't sure exactly what to say, but she knew words would not be enough; she just looked at him. It was as if she was trying to figure him out, appraise him in a new light, whilst waiting for him to continue. He stood there for a moment, watching her in the hanging silence. She was not what he had expected. The fire in her from his school days was there, but it smoldered more than burnt.

They both knew they weren't the same as they were when they were kids, or even during the war. They had changed, for better or worse, and this night was only proving to solidify that.

The silence was surprisingly not as uncomfortable as either thought it would be. There was something about the other's company that left them feeling strangely at ease.

"So are you going to continue?" she asked in a quiet voice, looking at him curiously with doe eyes.

Even without asking, he knew he would have told her. There was just something about her; she had this trustworthy aura, this wordless way of making him speak. He just couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was.

xXx

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to our wonderful beta idreamofdraco and apologies for the delay in posting.

Without further ado, may we present to you: Chapter 3 – The Thestral Condition

xXx

The silence of the room was interrupted by the sound of the squalling wind outside and the violent shaking of the window panes. Draco looked at his redheaded companion. "Sounds like it's getting really rough out there. Looks like you'll be here for a while."

"Um, yeah, it would seem so." she muttered in response.

"I suppose that works in your favor. My story isn't exactly a short one.. What you know, or think you know isn't even the half of it"

As she looked upon him with curiosity in her eyes, he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"My father never wanted a son. I know that it is what is expected of him. An heir, a sole male heir. My father wanted a daughter. Not because he liked girls better, or because he was a bloody pervert. But because he knew Voldemort would use his son; he knew Voldemort was very much so a chauvinist and a bloody maniac.

"My grandfather was a friend of Voldemort in school, one of his first followers. He raised my father to be a loyal servant. My father married my mother at my grandfather's request. Grandfather didn't understand that my father had an agreement with my mother. They tried to kill me when they found out I was a boy, to try to save me from him. My whole life, my father told me to be a certain way, to act like he wanted me to. He beat it into me and told me he had tried to kill me.

"When I was a toddler, I tried to play with your brothers at the Ministry, because of that my grandfather beat me half to death. My father wouldn't let him touch me after that. My father beat me so that my grandfather wouldn't. When my grandfather died, my father didn't stop.

"My father loved me. My mother loved me. That I have never doubted. Voldemort threatened their lives once. I tried to kill because of that, to protect them. My father told me to let him die. That's why I could never doubt they cared. Do you know what that's like? To be told not to listen to someone that is threatening your family?

"I didn't love my father enough to kill Dumbledore when I was supposed to. Snape was beaten and withstood multiple rounds of Crucio over days because he did my job. Snape treated me like my father would have if I were a girl. He was my godfather.

"After. . . after the war, after Potter stood up for me and my family, my parents tried again to have a child. My father told me I was still important but they had to try for the daughter they so desperately wanted. My mother gave birth in January of 1999. Her name was Lyra Maria Malfoy. Lyra. . . Lyra died when she was three months old. She had a heart problem. The healers did not think my father would approve of muggle medical technology being used on her; so they didn't. If they had, things could have been so different.

"I really feel sorry for my parents. I know how upset I am and they, they would have to be a million times more upset. I'd rather not be able to see the thestrals. But I do. Even if there had never been the war, I would have seen them. I fell in love with Lyra the moment I saw her. She was my sister, my baby sister. She had blue eyes, just like my mother, and just a little bit of blonde hair. Lyra. . . She was my whole world.

He stopped talking and tried to look at the ground, calm himself down. The last thing Draco wanted to do was look at her face, he didn't want pity. However, the look that washed across her face held none. It was pure shock, confusion and sadness. He had always prided himself in being able to read people quite well, and at this very moment he was extremely glad his talent had not slipped. It was a relief. Ginny had always known there would be times when there would not be words to describe how she was feeling or convey it to another person. War, it did that to you, but this, this was just the very last person she thought it would happen with.

"I'm, I'm... Gosh Draco, I'm so, so sorry." It was all Ginny could manage to utter out in response. She felt like she should do or say more but knew instinctively there was nothing.

You have to offer something of yourself first. He had taken that step and told her more then she ever dreamed there was to know.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, we disclaim. Reviews would be appreciated.

_xXx_

_You have to offer something of yourself first. He had taken that step and told her more then she ever dreamed there was to know._

xXx

It was only right that she tell him something of herself. She had not come out of the war without loss; the years since she graduated had not all been smooth sailing. The trouble was deciding where to start.

Draco, it seemed had other ideas - with the same grace and poise he held throughout their years at Hogwarts lifted himself up and quickly, walked out of the room. Ginny just stared after him; she dare not follow.

He emerged from what must have been the kitchen carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and placed one mug in front of her.

"Thought it might help you to warm up."

"Thank you." she murmured in response.

"So you and Potter, what happened there?"

Ginny figured it was his was to create conversation, to take the focus of himself - and she was happy to indulge. It was a story she had many a times, if she charged a galleon per time her vault at Gringotts would be full of gold.

"Harry and I, we just… fell out of love I guess. We'd lived together since after the war, he became an auror just as he dreamed and I a journalist. We both worked all the time, hardly ever saw each other. Everything was too monotonous - nothing ever changed; there was no drama, no excitement, only routine.

Merlin knows I cared for the guy since I was 10. I just couldn't take it any more, I needed something else, that.. that, spark. It wasn't there with him though, I thought I was in love but I see now I loved the idea of who he was more then Harry himself. It took a long time to realise it, but in the end, even now he still feels like a brother to me. Harry didn't seem to understand why I had ended things at the start – I have to thank Hermione for him finally grasping the concept. You know she had to compare it to herself and Ron? They broke up not long after the war, for a while at least, if you didn't know.

Anyway you can imagine just how terrible the fall out of it all was - what with my parents seeing him as another son, with Ron being his best friend. It took at least a year before we could even be in the same room together, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

I don't know if you have read the Prophet but he is happily dating Susan Bones. I'm happy for him don't get me wrong, but I never pictured he'd be the one settling down and I'd still be alone. Not that there is anything wrong with being alone. You know what I mean. " Ginny explained.

Draco looked and her and nodded in response. "Yes, yes I know."

"Whatever happened to Astoria Greengrass? Weren't you two betrothed or something?" Ginny asked.

Draco grimaced slightly, "Ah. Astoria. The war is what happened. After the fall of The Dark Lord, the trials, it all fell to pieces. Her father decided that since the Malfoy name was no longer held in such esteem, that the association with myself would harm his family's reputation. I'm kind of glad in a way, yes it was a good pureblood match, but I really couldn't stand the witch."

Ginny held back a laugh. "You weren't the only one who couldn't stand her, just from our short interactions at Hogwarts she managed to grate my nerves."

"Precisely my feelings about Saint Potter." Draco replied.

This time Ginny did laugh and surprisingly Draco joined in.

xXx

Empty mugs sat upon the table as well as the remnants of what were delicious choc chip cookies. It would appear both Draco and Ginny still had somewhat of a sweet tooth.

"So, Draco, tell me about the store. I mean, how did you come to own it? And well why a store? Why here?" Ginny asked curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know Ginny." Draco stated.

"Yes and satisfaction revived it Draco." Ginny countered. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.."

"Guilt tripping me are we Red?"

"That depends, is it working?" Ginny said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ky & I would like to thank to all our readers and to our wonderful beta Jess. This chapter is a little shorter then the rest, the next will be longer. Please review!_

xXx

**Chapter Five**

Ginny sat on his couch, her legs curled under her and her hands wrapped around her second cup of hot chocolate.

"I know that Potter defended my family. That he's the only reason that we aren't all locked up or Kissed. It doesn't matter that we were left to our own devices. The damage was already done."

She looked at him, her eyes a step away from shining while he spoke.

"I always wanted to open my own shop. To sell parchment and fine red eagle quills and. . . I know it seems boring. It's just. . . what can be better than a love letter penned with iridescent ink on fine vanilla parchment?" He trailed off, staring into his mug as if he were reading invisible tea leaves.

"You really love this kind of stuff, don't you?" Ginny asked quietly. He looked up suddenly, as if only just remembering, just realising she was there.

"Yeah. . . I took what inheritance I was left with and bought a small shop in Diagon near that joke shop your brothers own."

Ginny bit her lip to stem the tears she knew wanted to come. "My brother. My brother owns it," she whispered.

"I thought your twin brothers owned it," he replied, a brief look of confusion on his face. It was her turn to stare at the last dregs of chocolate in her cup.

"Fred and George were the most amazingly happy people I've ever known. George was my best friend for a long time even. But in the Final Battle, George died. So Fred has been running the joke shop." She wanted to do nothing but cry. She had spent the past seven years trying to get over her brother's death.

But he had been more than her brother. He had been her best friend and closest sibling.

"Do you know how it feels to have everyone look at you like you are planning their demise? I can. . . can't explain it. Even without the death threats, I _couldn't_ stay in Diagon. I didn't belong there. I never have."

As hard as it must have been for him to say it, Ginny could see he was doing it for her. If he kept talking, she could stop thinking. Thinking about her brother, about the war, about anything

"I never deserved to be there anyways. I abandoned the shop and bought this one with what I had left. Here, I don't have bricks thrown through my windows or red paint. I'm not spit on or pushed around."

xXx

Here, I am not looked down upon.

Here, I can be human.

Here, I am _me._

xXx


	6. Chapter 6

xXx

**Chapter 6.**

xXx

As if the night hadn't been unexpected in so many ways already, they both knew that it was far from over. Almost as if on cue, the window on the far side of the room decided that there was far too little snow inside, and suddenly started to crack. Within moments another gust of wind shattered the glass and sent a rush of snow swirling into Draco's flat.

Glancing quickly at each other, they both leapt to their feet in an unspoken arrangement, wands at the ready to repair the window. Together they managed to haphazardly fix it, but not without becoming cold and damp in the process.

Leaning against the wall became too much of an effort and both slid down to sit in the slowly melting snow. The icy air was filled with some sort of awkward giddiness as the two surveyed each other. Sodden clothes sticking, hair plastered to the sides of their faces. Not that Draco would admit it, for as disgraced as he was, he was still a Malfoy.

Ginny looked at Draco for a moment and, seeing the quiet laughter in his eyes, decided to have a little fun - by throwing a handful of very wet snow in his direction.

As the ball of snow hit Draco squarely in the chest, Ginny erupted into a fit of laughter. Draco looked to his further sodden shirt and back to Ginny in disbelief. Never had anyone thrown a snowball at a Malfoy with such precision, nor would it be something they would have gotten away with it.

"This means war," he said with a smirk.

Without further ado, Draco quickly pulled together a snowball of his own and launched it at the red head sitting opposite him.

xXx

The minutes flew by as snowballs flew across the room. Paintings clattered to the floor as missiles missed their targets and the two hid behind whatever furniture was closest to them. Almost exhausted and in a last minute attempt to win the battle, Ginny crossed the room to try to get closer to her blond headed target, only to trip over a corner of the rug and land directly on top of him.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as he looked up at the girl pressed against him - Ginny looked back with an unreadable glint in her eyes. His mind raced at a mile a minute trying to prepare a biting remark just like he would have as a teenager. Before he could open his mouth he felt her soft lips press against his.

Her actions were better than anything he could have spoken, he thought, as he returned her kiss.

xXx

_A very big thank you to** hannah askance** for being our fantastic beta for this chapter when she is so busy._

_Also we disclaim, all you recognise belongs to JK, the cliche moments and all else is ours._

_This chapter is shorter then first thought; but we decided we'd leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**xXx**

Had Draco or Ginny imagined what it would be like to kiss the other, it likely, would not have been the one they just experienced. The kiss was sweet; chaste even and yet filled with need. It had something that neither expected, something neither had known was possible; that it felt right.

"I . . . Uh. Oh crap," Ginny muttered as she moved away. She could feel the heat rising in her face as it flushed as red as her hair; the realisation of her actions were setting in. She had just kissed Draco Malfoy and she liked it.

"I . . ." Ginny tried again to say something, but found herself unable to remember what it was that she meant to speak.

Draco looked towards Ginny, a slight flush of pink evident in his cheeks and smiled. A true smile; unlike one ever seen gracing the delicate features of this Malfoy ever before. Ginny could not help but return the grin.

He heaved himself to his feet sweeping of the bits of snow that had yet to melt to the floor, never taking his eyes off the beautiful witch who had in the space of a few hours managed to snag his attention. In two steps Draco had closed the gap between the two of them, holding his hand out to help her up. Slowly he pulled Ginny to her feet; the duo stood face to face for a moment before Draco leaned in and placed a delicate kiss upon her forehead.

"Come on, you're shivering. Let me show you to the bathroom so you can have a hot shower and warm up."

"Okay," she nodded.

xXx

The bathroom was much bigger then Ginny expected and very luxurious. Draco had laid out a plush clean towel for her and the smallest pair of his flannelette pajamas for her to change in to, with a promise of having her clothes dry for the morning.

Ginny adjusted the water to an almost scalding temperature and hopped in. The combination of the heat and steam had her feeling better already; she'd finally stopped shivering. Sniffing lightly, she noticed his soap smelled very gently like mint and vanilla. Clearly this was another luxury he had not been willing to give up.

After she had dressed and dried her hair Ginny slowly padded out to the living room. Draco, it seemed had been very busy. All traces of their snow fight had been erased, everything was back in its place and all was dry – even the fire was roaring.

"Here," Draco said passing Ginny a blanket. "I'll have a quick shower and make us some dinner."

"Thanks," she replied with a shy smile.

xXx

When Draco exited the bathroom a short time later he found his guest curled up by the fire, just watching the flames. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked; the soft glow of the flames was highlighting the dusting of freckles over her delicate features and making her flowing red locks shine. Draco could not recall a time he had seen the youngest Weasley abandon her boisterous ways and seem so at peace.

That thought however, was short lived as when Ginny realized she had an audience returned to her normal self.

"You know Draco, you really aren't like the bouncing ferret I have heard all those stories about." Ginny taunted, with a cheeky grin plastered upon her face.

Draco was momentarily speechless; it was the last thing he had expected her to say at that time. As much as he wanted to be annoyed at Ginny for bringing up such an embarrassing and humiliating memory, he found he was instead admiring her for having the tenacity to taunt him.

"You aren't so much the typical do-gooder, Weasel either"

Ginny merely smirked back, "Oh Draco, you are too kind."

-.-.-.-.-.-

_We tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you. We'd also like to apologise for any SPaG errors in this chapter - Unfortunately our lovely betas have a bit much going on in RL we decided to not lug them with something else to worry about. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Ky and I hope you are enjoying the story!_


	8. Chapter 8

Apologies for the delay with this chapter. RL has been rather busy as of late. It's a bit short but the next will be longer.

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

After the cheeky remarks, another comfortable silence came over the duo. The fire became the centre of attention as it kept roaring away, their eyes drawn to it like a bee to honey.

The silence was broken by Ginny's stomach rumbling. Embarrassed by such a bodily function being so highly noticeable, a red blush spread from her neck to her cheeks. Quickly she clutched her hands over her stomach in a desperate attempt to cease the noise, though it was in vain.

Draco took this opportunity to not only goad his guest into conversation, but have some fun. It had been so long since he had someone who was willing to talk and joke with him; to not want some sort of retribution for the past.

"Hungry, are we?" he teased, unable to hide a smirk.

"Yes. Someone promised me dinner, don't forget!"

"Trust a Weasley to remember a promise about food."

"Hey!" Ginny cried, feigning insult as she gave Draco a playful slap on the arm.

Unused to such showing of affection, he was slightly taken aback by the redhead's actions, but none the less Draco pulled himself to his feet and walked towards the kitchen. Turning to face his guest, he spoke softly, "Shall we see what we can make?"

* * *

Ginny looked around Draco's kitchen in awe, again what she saw was not what she was expecting. The room was quite large and spacious, the appliances relatively new and modern, and it was spotlessly clean.

Draco even appeared to have gathered a collection of muggle cooking appliances and had a shelf purely dedicated to cooking books.

Had anyone asked Ginny not five hours earlier whether she thought Draco would cook, or not have at least a house elf of his own she would have laughed out a no. Now those thoughts seemed completely irrational as she watched Draco move with such ease and grace around the kitchen.

"How do you feel about pizza?"

Ginny watched as Draco kneaded the dough, his hands moving carefully and deliberately. Her legs hung from the edge of the counter she was sitting on, and it was the slow and unconscious swinging of said legs that caused the next few things to happen.

Her heel caught the edge of the kitchen broom and caused it to tumble. The sudden crash of the broom startled Draco into dropping the flour he'd been about to add to his dough. The bag hit the table with a cloud of flour dust right into his face.

Really, she only had herself to blame for the fistful of flour aimed at her.

And the happy fight that followed, the flour and eggs.

Just like the snow a few hours before.

Had it really been that long since the snow had burst the window?

Before she knew it, the oven timer chimed signalling their dinner was ready.

And before this night, she truly couldn't remember the last time she just relaxed. Threw snow, threw food. Laughed just for the sake of laughing. She wondered then, if he had ever had that opportunity-to laugh, to cry, to be free of all things.

"Shall we?" Draco asked her. She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

My lovely Twinly and I have had very busy day writing, so we can proudly present to you Chapter 9.

Many thinks to our brilliant beta Nifa.

Disclaimers apply as normal.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

The pizza was perfect. It had been a long time since she'd had a freshly baked pizza to enjoy. Even longer since she'd had someone special to enjoy a meal with.

She couldn't help but laugh when she looked over to see a string of melted cheese fall down Draco's chin.

This night, this whole night was so. . . _wonderful_. If only it would never end.

"You've got sauce-" Draco started to tell her as he wiped his chin with a napkin. She interrupted him with an embarrassed laugh and wiped her face with her own napkin.

"You've still got some-here, let me," he told her. He reached forward and she couldn't help but shiver.

He lightly wiped her face before turning away in embarrassment.

"Thank. . . thank you, Draco."

She wasn't sure how long it took for him to look up, nor how long they simply looked at one another. Eventually she looked away.

Though it took her a few moments before she was willing to even look up, she eventually sat her empty plate on the table and curled her legs under herself.

"Have you ever done this before? Spent a night just doing whatever seemed natural and laughing? Talked about everything that came to mind? Made pizza at two in the morning and just sat doing nothing?"

Ginny wasn't expecting an answer.

"No. I haven't laughed like this in years, if ever," He answered.

The_ 'I never had you before' _hung in the air.

The conversation turned to talk of her work as a journalist, of his shop, of his exes and her many more.

"Why are you not with your parents for Christmas? " Ginny asked.

"Err. Well. . . I told my parents I was celebrating Christmas with my girlfriend. I didn't want to go to their home so close to Lyra's birthday. Christmas hasn't been the same since she. . . since she died."

_Girlfriend?_

Ginny blanched.

"You have a girlfriend?" She couldn't explain how her heart sank.

"Girlfriend? No, I haven't had a girlfriend in several months. I just told my parents that so I wouldn't have to see them. Is that terrible of me?"

She couldn't help but blush and look up at him.

"No. I can't imagine being in your shoes. But. . . I'm happy. . . that you didn't go."

And she was.

_Happy_.

"Me too," he whispered, too quietly for her to hear.

"Draco?" she asked, sliding closer to him.

"Yes?"

"I really like you. I really do."

"You. . . you do?"

Her heart ached a little at the way he spoke-as if he wasn't _used_ to being liked.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Ginny?" he asked, knowing that another question was coming.

"Tell me a story?"

And he did.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight crept in through the crack in the curtains, Ginny began to wake. She blinked a few times slowly taking in her surroundings.

She was still in Draco's flat. Curled up on the couch with a very warm body laying beside her to be precise.

A voice in her head told her that she should be throwing his arm off her and retreating, that she only really got to know this wizard last night, but deep down she was feeling surprisingly content.

Unsure of how Draco would react, she carefully lifted herself off the couch and tiptoed over to the window. Staring outside to the snow covered grounds, Ginny smiled to herself. It had been years since she had just talked so openly to anyone since Fred. She had missed having that special someone to talk to and she hadn't even realised she had. Never in a million years would she have thought Draco Malfoy would be the one to make her realise it.

But he had.

"Good morning, Ginny."

She was so lost in her own thoughts that his voice startled her, so much so that she squeaked. Sheepishly, she looked over to Draco.

"Good morning," she replied softly.

Draco walked over to where she was standing to look out the window for himself.

"Looks like the storm has passed," she said trying to sound nonchalant.

"It does. Would you like breakfast before you have to leave?"

"That would be lovely." She smiled back.

Draco had cooked french toast, which tasted just as amazing as it smelt.

"I meant what I said last night, Draco. I do like you."

The words were sudden enough that Draco dropped his fork on the table.

"I thought I. . . dreamed that part."

At his words, Ginny flushed.

"But I. . . I do like you too, Ginny."

"Did you maybe want to . ."

Ginny was interrupted mid sentence by a tapping sound; on the window sill sat a small barn owl.

"Oh, quick, Draco, let him in. That's mum's owl!"

No sooner had he open the window the owl flew straight to Ginny and gave her an affectionate nip. Ginny spied the letters attached to his leg and noted thankfully there was no howler amongst them.

"Thanks, EJ," she said to the little owl feeding him a bit of her toast.

"EJ?' Draco queried, eyebrow raised.

"Errol Junior, my niece Rose got to name him," she explained.

"Ah. I see."

The first letter from her mother was quite calm, a note sent before the storm telling her to be careful and to let them know if she would be late.

_Whoops._

Each letter after that became increasingly more frantic as her parents became more worried.

"Do you have any parchment I could borrow?" she asked.

"Of course," Draco said, leaving the room to retrieve it for her.

Ginny sighed to herself; it wasn't that she didn't want to see her family, she just didn't feel right leaving so soon.

She scrawled a note to send back to her parents, telling them that she was safe and would be coming to the Burrow soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, again sorry we were so late with this. A big huge thank you to the wonderful Lizz for being beta for this last chapter, as well as a thank you to Twinly for being the best sister & co-author a girl could ask for.

Xx

"I suppose it's time for me to go. . ." Ginny grasped Draco's hand tightly in hers.

"Your family sounded very worried," Draco said softly. They both knew that as much as this night had meant to them both, it couldn't last forever. She looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Draco, will. . . will you come with me?" her voice was barely audible, as if she were afraid she were pushing him too far.

"Your family hates me, Ginny." They both knew it was true. She couldn't help but speak again, knowing that.

"No one should be alone on Christmas, Draco."

He didn't respond. Instead they sat together in silence for what seemed an age before Draco slowly stood up. He helped her up and into her robes before putting on his own.

"The Apparition point is clear. I will walk you down." His voice seemed cold and detached. They walked to his door and down the elegant stairs to the back room of his store, and then through the racks holding fine feather quills. He opened the door and let her out.

Outside was beautiful. The rooftops sparkled and the snow laid out a thick layer of white over the dirty alley ground. Knockturn Alley was more beautiful now than she had ever expected it could be.

The Apparition point was enclosed in a pale blue light and reflected in the surrounding snow. She stared at the ground for a moment before looking up at Draco.

"I guess I will see you later," she said, gently squeezing his hand before letting go and Apparating away.

Ginny quietly slipped into the kitchen door of the Burrow, gently rubbing her hands together, as if Draco's hand lingered on her own.

"Ginny, you're here!" Fred exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"George, we need to talk. Later though, all right?" she said. She knew that he understood what she was talking about; that it was something he knew was needed as well. It was time that Fred Weasley became himself again.

"Ginny! Where did you get holed up last night? Your father went looking for you at your flat and the paper. No one knew where you were." Her mother barreled into the kitchen, hugging her baby girl tightly.

"Mum, I got stuck in Diagon Alley. The Apparition points were closed down." Molly knew her daughter was keeping something secret. She also knew not to push it. Pushing it was why Percy had left so many years ago.

"Well, hurry up to the tree. The kids are waiting." Molly was short with her daughter, and Ginny felt a wave of guilt crash over her. She walked through the busy kitchen to the room where her brothers and their families waited.

Ron and Hermione sat next to Rose and Hugo near the door, although Ginny noticed Hermione playing with her wedding ring and rubbing her belly in turns. Percy and his wife sat with their daughters Lucy and Molly and next to them were Charlie and Bill. Fleur was sitting prettily with Victoire and Dominque by the window, but Ginny surmised she was pregnant by the way she sat. Harry was sitting hand in hand with his girlfriend Susan, Teddy sitting in his lap. This was her family, she thought as her parents sat down with Fred.

So why did she feel like more than just George was missing?

The presents were opened and dinner had been eaten by the time that Ginny was alone for a moment to think. She missed Draco. Only the day before, she had lived alone and hadn't missed the comfort of a man. But there was something about him that made her heart swell.

"Ginny, come play with us!" Ron said, pulling his sister to a table where all her siblings sat playing poker like Hermione had taught them. It was relaxing and comfortable, but still missing something—someone.

They played for just over an hour when someone knocked. Ginny did not look up, trying to figure out if she should fold. Percy let the person at the door in without a word.

"Ginny, you forgot this this morning." The voice made her jump. She looked up to see Draco standing across the table from her holding her wand. Her hand went right to her holster where she felt Draco's wand warm in her hand.

"Oh, thank you," she whispered. She switched her wand with his and felt her face become hotter by the second. He made to leave, but then turned around at the last moment.

"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?" he asked her. Her siblings were silent as the exchange went on.

"I'd like that," she murmured, smiling up at him. He left and Ginny sat down, picking up her cards.

Molly knew all along that her daughter had found someone.

The night before, the clock had told her Ginny was home.


End file.
